Talk:Seireitou Kawahiru
Good news Sei My friend Erik says ur character is cool, but too flashy. Especially the Bankai. >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 19:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Erik =w= --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Melancholia You thought you were going to regret this? How perceptive of you. Unfortunately, my views may or not be complimentive or discouraging, as I have yet to write the actual review. But, just as a disclaimer: Believe it or not Seireitou, I do respect you as an author. I usually enjoy reading your stuffs. I consider it better than my own work. But that's not important here, is it? Okay then, let's begin with the appearance section, since I have found no irritations in the initial summary. Now, I know you've heard this before, but that Gin Ichimaru picture is distasteful. I fail to understand what would possess people on this site to use pictures of characters from the same manga, and use them as pictures for their own characters. If it was from another manga, I wouldn't be as annoyed, but just because it's from Bleach, it annoys the fuck out of me (if you'll excuse the vulgar language). But, aside from that minor pet-peeve (understatement), I found the appearance section to be remarkably well-written, especially the way it goes into detail about the clothing, the styles he wears, the way it fits him, etcetera. Please keep in mind that I am not familiar with most types of Japanese clothing, so if you mention any in there, I have no idea what the Hell you were talking about. Moving on! : ... Honestly, if you think anyone's attention span is that large, that they can read that monster of a personality, you're either very, very full of yourself, or very, very high. But let's start at the top, shall we~? That quote is stolen from Harry Potter. > ~>... I swear to god, I just noticed in the first paragraph that it's a copy of Killer Bee. Why not remove that? I haven't noticed Seireitou doing that at all. Not to mention that you can't be respectful while disgracing your opponent, implying that they're boring and that you'd rather write rap songs than fight. Did I mention I hate Rap? I mean really, when you have four paragraphs, is it really necessary to add that?.. Anyway, first paragraph is fine (besides that). Next one! 'All of his life' is redundant. He's unaffected by any kinds of morals or ethics, yet in the first paragraph you state that he's respectful of the dead and such. That's it I guess, for this paragraph. Third! Erm, wait, hold on. His entire personality that I read up until now doesn't count? Seriously?... Yeah, okay, you must have contradicted yourself about five times in the last few paragraphs. He puts himself above self-importance, but he won't hesistate to kill people in order to further his own goals. Blah blah blah... I recommend reading all of this over, then taking the few things you do want to keep about his personality and revising it into a paragraph or two. Seriously. TL;DR. I understand that you may feel the need to go into detail about all his little mannerisms and such, but really, it wouldn't kill you to be a little tiny bit more general. Geez. : History. I liked the way you integrated Shiori into Senka and Seireitou's history. And yes, I do remember Senka. You and me had my first RP with Koushou and her, 'member~? Anyway, this whole thing is remarkably well-written. I liked it a lot. I wouldn't change a thing. Erm, actually, it's kinda reminiscent of Aizen's thing, but it's supposed to be the same thing, so... <~ < Yeah. Perfect. Like I said before, perfection. No qualms. Good job. : Powerz and Abilitiez. Ugh. Let's see.. He swallowed the Hogyoku? I don't know what would possibly possess him to do that.. really. Why not just implant it like Aizen? Not to mention that after you digest something, you tend to poop it out. So..yeah. Otherwise, that's fine (though, I'm guessing you made this before the Hogyoku's powers were explained, so you may just want to revise it a little. Because it's supposed to do something with desires, and I doubt his is just to gain a substantial increase in Reiatsu). Oh, right! One more thing! The hair in the picture is brown. Seireitou has silver hair. I know it's the anime's fault, but consistancy would be nice. Part of the next thing is stolen from Ulquiorra. Unless you wrote it first and they stole it from you (lulz sarcasm). : Whut? I honestly didn't realize that Seireitou was still a Xiaochu. Wowz. Anyway, I have no complaints with this section, other than the copy from Madara. It's not speculated by Ginrei. It's speculated by someone from another manga. Derp. Uhm... That negative kido is still there too? >~< I especially like Aozora. What's next..? Am I almost done? TT~TT If you're going to put'' Master of Manipulation'' here in the powers and abilities, I'd suggest taking some of it out of the Personality. Don't need two explainations. > ~> And lastly (GAWSH FINALLY HOLY SHIT) He has a 90 in Physical Strength. And yet he's so strong he can send people flying through several buildings. With one kick. -Coughbullshitcoughcoughshideeverything- That's it for here. Good job overall, but... This is getting tiring. ; ^;... You know his powers and abilities, and zanpakuto is longer than my Character's entire article? <~ < : Z...Zanpakuto.. so long.. He can cut opponents, and wipe things from existance, with no hope of them healing, ever? GTFO. Seriously? That's like major fucking with everything. Really, do you need that? I would have preferred it if you ripped off Ameratsu, instead of doing this. Seriously. See, now how does the next thing have to do with rearranging patterns and what not? I could understand the first one, by removing the patterns, and destroying things, but transporting people to your own personal world where you control space and time... No. Just.. no. : I like the last ability. I'd suggest making that the whole shikai. Though, I must ask, why have the Hogyoku Kido if this thing negates the hynosis anyway? : Bankai! He can't be harmed, his mere reiatsu can kill opponents, and he's more powerful then the Oin? NO WEHY. But, really, either don't use it, or tone it down a bit please. ^^; I mean, really, when other bankai have no effect at all, it's kinda boring. Seireitou, believe it or not, should be able to lose. This is shorter than I expected it to be, but I'm getting lazy. Sorry~. : Shinkyumo. I like this. It's original (I think it is) and a nice alternative to hollow powers. Besides the last ability there, which is incredibly overpowered and somehow similar to Rasen Shuriken, I have no complaints. NO COMPLAINTS. DON'T PANIC. Everything else here is peachy. Gud jawb. : Is a summary in order? Try to tone it down in a god-modding. Yes, I know "HATERZ GUNNA HAET" but that's not necessarily a good thing. While you may or may not give two shits, I actually care if everyone thinks my main character is a blatant god-mod with a superiority complex. His shikai doesn't need fifteen-million abilities. One, central ability is usually good enough. Concentrate his personality; don't feel like reading four fucking paragraphs. Only want to know how he acts and thinks. Don't need his fucking life story. Well, I do. But that's covered in the history section. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be doing Kamui very soon. THIS TAKES FOREVER. : Watchamacalit declares you pwned. : Don't Panic ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'd agree wiht your friend. Frankly, the character to me looks like a Mary Sue..or at least a God-Mod Sue. The list of his hax powers and abilities is never-ending. Which is too bad, because I see you put a lot of time and love into this. EDIT: and after reading trough it again, I realsie that my previous comment was far too mild. We have a new MyImmortal here. Or maybe a new Chuck Norris? Serously. I cannot comperehend how you thought this was a good character. TrashMan (talk) 17:30, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Wow Trash, your comment is so full of intelligent and thoughtful criticism, I'm practically becoming jelly. Nevermind the fact that you don't actually try and point out flaws in the character, no no no, all you have to do is look through the page, say "yeah it's a Mary Sue" (because the content you've created here so far is so wonderfully thought out and original, you would certainly have a firm grasp on what makes a Mary-Sue), and bam, judgment has been delivered. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 03:08, October 24, 2013 (UTC) : Its the nature of new people these days. Thinking that they are the divine voice of God, sent to smote all of us "Gary-Sue", in their opinion of course. I doubt he's read as much as he let on. Just enough to deliver his smoldering hate speech. 03:18, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hm.. I was going to defend myself here, since it always pleasures me to put down a rabid dog who has been let off his leash, but Blank has a good point. Not much point putting up a defense against an obviously flawed attack. As the expression goes, "let haters hate", I suppose. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 03:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) There's not much point in repeating observations of other people. "Overpowered" and "God Mode Sue" are pretty understandable in their meaning and that IS pointing out the flaws. Do I have to spell it out how to fix it? No, I belive you are intelligent enough to come up with ways to do that yourself. Yeah, I read the whole thing. Twice. Haters Gonan Hate defense is the equalent of putting your fingers in your ears and going "lalalala, I can't hear you". It 's basicly ignoring the problem by pretending there isn't one. You certanly are allowed to think your character is perfect and beyond criticism - or that anything that ISN'T praise is just rambling by haters, and therefore, not proper commentary/criticism. But that's just living in a glass shell, afraid to have it broken. And Then you call me a "rabbid dog". Because I DARE to not like your oh-so-perfect character. Heh. But please. Don't let me stop your circle-jerk. There's nothing funnier (and sadder) than a group of people who huddle together to support eachothers dellusions of grandeur. TrashMan (talk) 07:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Argh Argh @_@ One Request Sei, I have one request- and I have this request to anyone who uses the idea. Please do not take the Final Getsuga Tensho and turn it into one of Sei's techniques ~_~ using Hanullim instead of Zangetsu. You know, as well as I do that as soon as you make something it swarms this site. --KingBarragan 23:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Argument seireitou is a shinkumyo- meaning he has an inner rosary, he also has a zanpakuto spirit. but according to his powers his zanpakuto and hollow spirit should have become a "combination" of the two. EXPLAIN THAT TO ME! Yo this is inushima Can i use this pic on a another wiki HATake Uchiha 23:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Potential theme I think of this song whenever I see Seireitou Owo Blankslate 17:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) New image for him Change in Persona Well....From reading what Seireitou is like in his eveil alter-ego, I have come to this conclusion: This. Dude. Is. Sick.BraveHeart70 (talk) 03:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Sei's Sōkyoku O.O Where did you find this awesome picture?! May I use it for a character of mine -most likely never to be affiliated with your charries in the near future- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 01:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Excellent!! This is OUTSTANDING, and oh, hi it's me from the Dragon Planet wiki, i can only imagine how much time and effort you've poured into this work of art. Inspiring work of the highest order right here, i can't wait to see what Sun Wukong will blossom into. Zoagod (talk) 08:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC)